


Safe

by Fortissimo_ssb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortissimo_ssb/pseuds/Fortissimo_ssb
Summary: The scene where Adora transforms into the new She-ra in front of Catra for the first time from Catra's POV. Gay panic ensues (kinda).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Safe

Adora disappeared in a bright flash of light like she had so many times before, forcing Catra to shield her eyes. When she eventually cracked them open, they widened in surprise and awe.  
She-ra stood before her, glowing seemingly brighter than she ever had before, if that was even possible. She was different, however, from all those times she and Catra had met on the battlefield. It was undoubtedly She-ra, white outfit with gold highlights, long, shining blonde hair, towering two and a half feet over her full height, magical sword in hand, but there were some distinct differences that the former force captain immediately noticed. 

The outfit was different, fully covering her legs with a longer skirt and fancier boots with little wings on them. Her hair was up in a ponytail this time, while still flowing as majestically as ever. Her sword seemed slightly smaller, but looked much more comfortable in Adora's hands than the older, clumsier one. And there was something oddly familiar about her new crown that Catra couldn't quite put her finger on. All together, this new take on She-ra was strangely refreshing to Catra. Where the sight of the old She-ra brought feelings of anger, betrayal, jealousy, and spite, this one was more familiar, more Adora. She even smelled more like Adora. This new She-ra made the old version look like just a dusty old sword in comparison. 

She-ra marched out of the room to go confront their attackers and Catra could do nothing but stare as she left, and for a minute after she was out of sight. Her posture sagged slightly as a feeling of reassurance washed over her. Why was she feeling this way? Why was the sight of She-ra, once her greatest enemy, now making her feel safer than she's ever felt in her life? Why were her cheeks so warm?

The ship shook from another blast from Horde Prime's forces, breaking whatever trance Catra was in and redirecting her attention to the problem at hand.  
"Entrapta, you can get the chip off me now!"


End file.
